The Curse of the Firefly
by fading n2u
Summary: Team 7 reunited and a mysterious new girl added in the mix? Who is she why is she here and can she even see through those long bangs of hers? Pairings may appear later on. Narutox?


Chapter 1- The Arrival 

As always team 7 or what used to be team 7, but was now three chunnins, could be seen at the bridge waiting for their very very VERY late sensei Kakashi. And so per usual Sakura was fuming.

⌠Five hours┘FIVE HOURS! That lazy ass baka better get here soon and when he pulls another one of those lame excuses out I'll let him have it! POW! She slammed her fist into a nearby tree causing it to fall over. After training with Tsunde-sama for four years now it had seemed that she had not only acquired the Hokages strength, but also her impatience.

⌠Hn. Sauske was still quiet as ever. Only speaking few words at a time. Since his reconnection with Konoha after killing Orichimaru and Itachi he had only spoken at length with Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and the Hokage. He'd recapped the story of his three years all the information that he had gathered and everything else for documentation purposes. After this he had asked the Hokage to erase his memory the jutsu was a complicated one but the Tsunade agreed.

The procedure had left him weak and in the hospital for months and it was a while before he could reenter then shinobi life style again. As soon as he could though they resumed meeting together as a team for training and to make sure everything was still okay.

⌠"Hn? Is that all you can say?! We've been waiting for so long and he won't even have a good excuse!"

⌠"Quiet. I'm napping." Naruto spoke from where he was laying down. Out of the trio Naruto had changed the most. At 18 years old and after his training with Jiayra he had matured greatly. He was still Naruto, but he kept his loudness and energy in check and was more serious somehow.

He had tossed aside his bright orange clothing for a more black outfit with the Uzamaki symbol swirled in orange on the upper sleeves with it he also wore his chunnin vest which he Sasuke and Sakura had received one year prior.

Also still unknown to his two comrades Naruto had finally merged with the Kyuubi a few months ago. His strength and senses had increased monstrously and he used these new skills to his advantage. His merging with the Kyuubi might have also had an effect on his subdued personality, the Kyuubi was old after all and with the merger perhaps he gained some wisdom.

An hour later Naruto heard the sound of approaching footsteps and he became alert. He sat up and looked at Sakura who by this time had given up and sat down to relax.

"He's coming, but...I don't think he's alone."

Sakura stood as did Naruto; Sasuke stayed slightly leaning against his tree.

"Morning!" Waved Kakashi finally as he came into view, followed by a girl that they had not seen before. But before introductions could be made Sakura started yelling at him about it not being morning and that he had better have a good excuse for being so late or else.

A sweat drop formed on his brow as his one visible eye creased upward.

"I have a very legitimate reason let me reassure you!" He gestured toward the unknown girl, "This is Kinamoto Nyah she will be training with us while she stays in Konoha. I was in a meeting with the Hokage all morning figuring out all the details."

The girl stepped forward bowed and extended her greetings. Her hair was long and dark with a purple tinge; it brushed the back of her knees. Her eyes were well hidden by very long bangs and Naruto suddenly wondered whether or not she could see through them. She wore black pants that came to just above her ankles a black long sleeve shirt that almost covered her hands, but just barely you could see fingers with bandages. With this she also wore wrist bands and a vest that was beige and somewhat similar to the chunnin vests only smaller and lighter from the looks of it. Straps surrounded her body telling them that she probably wore a bad of some sort on her back. She wore two belts criss-crossing each other and a small pouch for weapons no doubt on her right hip. Her forehead protector was quite odd. It looked like a Konoha leaf but instead of just floating there it was attached to a line looking like a branch with a leaf.

Sakura immediately began bombarding her with questions and trying to start up a conversation.

Nyah remained silent crossing her arms in front of her and only nodding her head when appropriate. She sensed Naruto staring and her lips curled into a sly smile somewhat resembling the smirks that Sasuke was so prone to give like when he knew something the others didn't.

"Whoa! Sakura please do not interrogate Kinamoto-san like she is a criminal!"

Sakura pouted. "I just wanted to know why she was here is all..."

Kakashi looked over at Nyah and sighed. "Kinamoto-san is here because of a family matters." The girls face remained unmoving and Kakashi went on. "Today we will be doing some taijustu training Naruto with Sasuke and Sakura you and Nyah will be doing some stamina exercises."

I want to know what level she's at, Kakashi thought, from the looks of it she's at least chunnin if not higher...

(A/N:) Okay so this is my first Naruto fanfiction. If you find any mistakes please let me know! Enjoy!


End file.
